Luna de otoño
by mijukuxdreamer
Summary: [#TeamIidaOcha] ¿Por qué habían nacido en la época más difícil para amar? Querían huir, escapar del destino que se les había impuesto. Y sin embargo... Harían todo para permanecer juntos, de algún modo u otro.


**Bajo la luna de otoño**

Los tiempos que se vivían eran difíciles, la lucha entre clanes se encontraba en sus momentos más violentos. Los enfrentados, el clan Todoroki y el clan Yagi se disputaban no sólo el territorio completo del Japón, sino que también una manera de gobernar en específica: los primeros, gracias a su líder, Enji, querían gobernar con mano de hierro, sometiendo a todo aquél que se interpusiera en la manera en que tenían de gobernar. Los segundos, bajo el mando de Toshinori, sólo buscaban gobernar con paz… Sin más guerras de por medio.

Sin duda, la vida de un samurái era difícil.

Pero, por supuesto, no todo estaba perdido. Toshinori y Enji, como los líderes de los clanes más poderosos de todo Japón, habían decidido poner fin a aquella guerra y… Compartir el poder, ¿sería posible llegar a eso? Había sido difícil obtener dicho acuerdo, en especial de parte del líder Todoroki, y sin embargo lo lograron. Enji ofreció a uno de sus hijos, Shouto, uno de los samuráis más prodigiosos entre el clan, para poder celebrar una boda entre la hija adoptiva de Toshinori: Ochako.

Todo estaba yendo de acuerdo con lo planeado, salvo por una sola cosa: el corazón de Shouto no podría pertenecerle jamás a Ochako. Por más que tratase, no podía olvidarse del discípulo más ferviente de Yagi Toshinori, Midoriya Izuku. El clan Midoriya era pequeño, demasiado en realidad, y por ello habían decidido servir a los Yagi sin chistar, especialmente por el único hijo del clan quien admiraba con devoción al líder y estratega.

… Y aunque se sabía del compromiso, Midoriya también se sentía atraído por Todoroki.

Así que ideó un plan.

Era otoño, la luna llena se encontraba en su apogeo aquella noche y las hojas caían formando caminos anaranjados que conectaban ambos territorios; sin duda, era la oportunidad perfecta para que los amantes se reunieran. En sigilo, ambos salieron de sus respectivos hogares, comenzando una marcha hacia el bosque donde se perderían hasta el amanecer, antes de que siquiera los clanes continuaran con sus deberes en la planeación de la boda que, se supondría, llevaría la paz al fin, dejando de poner en peligro vidas inocentes, vidas de guerreros nacidos en el lugar y época equivocadas, vidas de personas que aman con intensidad… Y que no deberían ser obligadas a hacer algo que no quisieran.

—Midoriya… —Susurró el joven de cabello bicolor al encontrarse finalmente con su amado, quien estaba cerca de un enorme árbol. Ambos samuráis se sonrieron, raro en Todoroki, pero que aun así no dejaba de ser una sonrisa que lo liberaba del dolor por no poder casarse mejor con el joven Izuku, pues ahí estaba, podía verlo sin restricciones aunque fuese por un momento. Midoriya, por otro lado, sonreía con tristeza. Aunque quería verle a los ojos, su mirada fue directa al suelo—… ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Shouto, preocupado, tomando el hombro de Izuku, quien apretaba los puños.

De un movimiento rápido, fue Izuku quien tomó ambos hombros de su próximo aliado, colocándolo así contra el árbol cercano. Shouto quería hablar, pero fue silenciado sólo con la mirada llena de tristeza y rabia de Izuku. Éste lloraba mientras pensaba en sus palabras.

Maldito sea el día en que nació en aquel momento y lugar.

—¡No lo soporto! —Exclamó el joven sin retirar las manos de los hombros del próximo líder de los Todoroki. Poco importaba ya si en el lugar se encontraban espías de ambos clanes, ¡o si alertaba a otros con su voz! ¡Qué más daba! El agarre se hizo más fuerte, haciendo que Shouto apretara uno de sus ojos.

—Midoriya… Me lastimas —Dijo Todoroki haciendo un intento por levantar sus manos y apartarlo. Pero fue en vano, Midoriya convirtió aquella acción de desahogo en un abrazo fuerte, rodeando su cuello… A la vez que daba un apasionado beso en sus labios que Todoroki no dudó en corresponder.

¿Cuántas veces se habían besado ya? Muchas más de las que se pudieran contar, tal vez. Pero, sin duda, era la primera vez que Izuku tomaba la iniciativa de ese modo, haciendo que, incluso Shouto, correspondiese el beso de forma torpe. Las manos de éste último fueron directo a la cintura del otro muchacho. Ambos cerraban los ojos, queriendo que el momento durase una eternidad.

Eternidad en la que sólo ellos importaban.

Eternidad… En la que ambos podían ser felices, sin matrimonios forzados de por medio.

… Por qué habían tenido aquella suerte.

… Por qué no simplemente podían huir.

Odiaban y amaban la vida al mismo, tan sólo por tenerse el uno al otro.

Una maldición que, sin duda, no les importaría pasar miles de veces hasta estar juntos, en alguna próxima vida.

* * *

¡Woooh! Segundo trabajo publicado, esta vez DekuTodo para la actividad DekuTodo Week del grupo de Facebook TodoDeku Daddy [Traducciones]. El tema fue Infidelidad.

No sé si quedí bien... Hice mi intento, siempre quise escribir algo con samurais ¡Espero les guste!

Este fic podría tener o no continuación, dependiendo de mi inspiración (?)


End file.
